paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
James (human)
James is a teenager who is friends with Ryder, whom he had met at a Beatles convention. Even though he is 6 years older than Ryder, they like to hang out with each other and often go bowling with James' other friend, CJ Brown, who is 1 year younger, and Joe. Bio Name: James Full Name: James Payton Kyle Birthday: March 1st, 2000 Age: 16 Gender: Male Hair Color: Light Brown Eye Color: Blue Likes: Cheering people up, whenever Steve isn't being troublesome, stuff from the 1960's. Dislikes: Seeing anyone down in the dumps, whenever Steve is being troublesome, stuff that's not from the 1960's (except Survivor, The Bee Gees, Kool and The Gang, etc.) Physical Appearance James wears a red shirt, blue jeans, a black leather belt, and brown running shoes. He has his light brown hair combed over to one side. He has blue eyes. At nighttime, he wears a set of purple pajamas with blue slippers. For formal occasions, he wears a light turquoise suit with a purple necktie and brown leather loafers. His swimming costume consists of a blue swim shirt and purple swim shorts. In winter, he wears a purple snowsuit, a purple hat with a white pom pom, a blue scarf, blue mittens, and blue snow boots. when out hunting or fishing, he wears a beige cargo vest over his shirt and a beige fishing hat with a red stripe. When on his motorboat, he wears the same casual clothes, but with an orange life jacket over the shirt and a white captain's hat. When riding his motorcycle or snowmobile, he wears a purple helmet with a blue stripe and a clear visor. When working in his lab, he wears a white lab coat over his clothes and a pair of safety goggles over his eyes. He wears the same ones when in his workshop. Personality He is kind to the others, but can be strict with troublemakers, especially Steve. Whenever Steve pulls a mean prank on one of the PAW Patrol, he deals out the punishments, backed up by Ryder, Joe, and CJ. Like Rubble, he is afraid of spiders. Like Ryder, he can drive a motorcycle, but unlike Ryder, he can also drive a car, fly a helicopter or a plane, or pilot a boat. Also unlike Ryder, he can play guitar. He is really good at hosting meetings, as seen in What's Wrong, Marshall?. In Pups Meet The Wiggles, he is revealed to be a member of the group and is the rhythm guitarist. So far, he is the only character in the series to have a gun. He also has anger issues, though the trouble with Steve subsides after Steve reforms himself and obtains a job as a police officer, though he (Steve) and his main man Fred Jones are forced to retire after an incident in which Steve was blinded by being sprayed in the face with a silly string can and Fred was seriously injured while breaking up a bar fight. TriviaCategory:MalesCategory:HumansCategory:TeenagersCategory:GuitaristsCategory:Characters with Guns * The pups usually call him "Uncle James", but Skye and Marshall call him "Daddy" * He treats the pups like his own little brothers and sisters or sons and daughters * His girlfriend is Twilight Sparkle * He is a Christian * He enjoys hunting, fishing, and bowling * He offers the pups good advice, a warm hug, a band aid, or a shoulder or chest to cry on when they need it * He is usually the first to spring into action when he hears a pup cry * In the future, he still keeps his normal outfit, but has added the following to it: a purple cap, a blue cross necklace, and a light blue vest and he marries Twilight